Ladrien Oneshot
by Misheru Haruno
Summary: Ladybug was swinging from rooftop to rooftop one night after an Akuma attack when she spots a familiar head of blonde hair. Adrien. She decides to swing down and see if he's okie. They have a true heart-to-heart and discover what's been in front of them all along. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to fave, follow, review, pm if you like, whatever you want! Enjoy! -MH


Ladrien Oneshot

By: Misheru Haruno

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

Summary: Ladybug was swinging from rooftop to rooftop one night after an akuma attack when she spots a familiar head of blonde hair. Adrien. She decides to swing down and see if he's okie. They have a true heart-to-heart and discover what's been in front of them all along.

Ladybug was soaring through the sky on her ever-trusted yoyo when she spotted a familiar head of gorgeous blonde hair. Curious to know why Adrien was all alone at night, she swung her yoyo downwards and landed on her feet gracefully. Ladybug then proceeded to walk slowly to him, careful not to startle her crush.

"H-hello. You're Adrien Agreste, right?" Ladybug gave him a shy wave once his iridescent green eyes glowed into hers. Ladybug's eyes averted for a split second before flitting back to his. "A-are you okie?" added Ladybug tentatively, silently cursing herself for her annoying stuttering.

Adrien's face looked in no way to be okie. There was this _claw_ ful frown upon his lovely face and his usually bright green eyes were...dimmer. "No, Ladybug, I'm not," answered Adrien in a near-whisper.

The sad voice that came out of Adrien's mouth threatened to break her heart. "Do-do you want to talk about it?" Ladybug cursed herself once more for her stuttering.

She was supposed to be this strong, courageous, and confident superheroine but was reduced to a complete stuttering mess once she's around him. Ladybug inwardly face-palmed.

Adrien took a moment to consider her words. To consider if he really wanted to talk to _his lady_ about his romantic issues when it involves _her_. Not that she knew that. Afterall, Ladybug refuses the idea of them telling each other anything too personal that could inadvertently lead to one's own identity reveal. Not him, though. Not Chat. As Chat, Adrien actually _tries_ to leave breadcrumbs for his dear lady, to Plagg's utter annoyance.

He gave Ladybug a slight nod of his head. She waved her hand at the bench seat beside him, silently asking if she can sit beside him. Being Chat, there's _no way_ Adrien would turn _that_ down. He gave her another nod. She placed herself close to him but not _too_ close to be in his personal space. Not that Adrien would mind _that_. They sat in silence for another minute before Ladybug broke the quietness. "Soo, what has you so down, A-Adrien?" She grimaced at her annoying stutter.

Adrien thought about what to say and how much he could actually tell her without _completely_ giving himself away. He answered her with another question of his own, a question that's really common but also really _personal_. "Have you ever been in love, Ladybug?" Adrien's green orbs poured into her bluebell ones. Adrien wanted to see her reaction. So he watched her closely.

Ladybug inhaled a sharp breath of air. She fears her heart might stop. "Y-yes," meekly replied Ladybug.

This time, it was Adrien's turn to inhale sharply. He can feel his heart beating fast. At that exact moment, both our masked and unmasked heroes thought: _This is it. This is my chance to find out if he/she likes me_!

With a small burst of hope in his eyes, Adrien asked, "D-did you ever tell them? O-or tried to tell them? The girl I'm in love with, I've tried to tell her over and over but she always brushes me off. She only sees me as a…" He was trying not to say _partner_. "...friend." Adrien turns his head away, trying to cover a tear that rolled down his cheek. "I-I-I love her, -" you "- I really do but I feel as if she doesn't think I'm being genuine." Adrien paused here, not sure if he should continue with his next words since they might give a little _too_ much away. "Considering how I'm always flirting with her…" That last bit came out more as a whisper. "But that's how I am!" _I haven't seen you flirt with anyone_ , thought Ladybug.

"Well, I'm not actually all that flirty, but only to the girl I like! Love, actually. I love her, so I can't help but _want_ to flirt with her. I try to make her laugh by telling her jokes but the girl is so damn stubborn! So irresistibly stubborn…" Adrien let out a love sigh.

 _I also haven't heard you tell any jokes, to anyone, either,_ contemplated Ladybug. "I-I understand your dilemma." Ladybug gave him a small smile she hoped would cheer him up. She stopped to consider what she could say to comfort him but then decided on the truth. At least, a half-truth. "To answer your previous questions; yes, I did try to tell them, but the stuttering gets in...my...way…" Ladybug slowed down on the last few words once she realized what she might've gave away. Adrien noticed the slip up instantly but his face remained passive, but he could barely make out the light blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"I-I mean…" Her stuttering was coming back and her cheeks darkened. _Dammit,_ she thought.

Adrien closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ha ha," he gently laughed, running a hand through his _purr_ fectly styled hair, messing it up, almost _Chat_ -like. "Sorry, this has been weighing on my mind for such a long time now." His eyes glanced to hers, wondering if he knew anyone who stutters around him. "Sorry for bringing you into it." He noticed her cheeks turned a little redder. Almost invisible behind her red mask. _Almost_.

"I-I-I- It's okie..." Ladybug finally managed to stutter out. "A-anyway," Ladybug turned her head so she wouldn't have to look Adrien in his brilliant green eyes that she feels can pierce right through her soul. Her eyes glanced back to his and noted the sad expression returned to his beautiful features. Ladybug swore that, if he had cat ears, they'd probably be laying flat on top of his blonde hair. There was a light blush across his cheeks as well.

Ladybug giggled to herself as she inadvertently pictured Adrien with Cat ears, or as an _actual_ cat. The image already forming in her mind's eye before she was able to close it down. She was astounded to realize that he could almost look like _Chat Noir_ , her _partner_. _Almost_ , because the magic of their miraculouses prevented them from putting a face behind the mask.

"To answer your questions," Ladybug repeated, more to herself than to him. Sighing, she continued with, "Since I already said it, might as well stick to it." She took a deep breath, then went on. "I have this really bad stutter, but only when I'm around him, the boy I like. Love, actually, but it's hard to love someone or to be loved _by_ someone when they don't know both halves of you and, it's not like I can _actually_ tell him who I am, y'know? I'm a superhero, afterall." Ladybug let out an irritated sigh. "But, I'm in _love_ with this boy. We even go to the same school, share classes, but he only sees me as a friend. Plus, _his_ best friend is also dating _my_ best friend. I could never get out any coherent sentences because of my _annoying_ stutter for us to have _any_ real chance at becoming true friends, or even more. And I only have myself to blame. Did I mention that it _only happens around him_?" _Did I give too much away?_ Thought Ladybug, before continuing.

Ladybug subconsciously pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head on top. As if she was trying to protect herself from the maelstrom of emotions berating her. "I-I'm sorry. I was supposed to be helping you but here I am talking about me." Ladybug's eyes were downcast, but she gave Adrien a wane smile, trying to reassure him.

Adrien's breath hitched and his heart went out to _his lady_. Adrien really wanted to pull her into him and protect her from her emotional turmoil. It took everything in him not to, so he settled on placing his hand on her shoulder, giving her silent support. Ladybug froze at the sudden impact but relaxed beneath his gentle touch. She gave him a grateful smile.

"Ladybug, you can continue, if you want. I really want to know." Adrien looked her in the eyes, his glowing green to her vibrant blue, silently urging her on. She gave him another nod, curious as to why Adrien 'really wants to know'.

"A-as I was saying… I-I only stutter around him, b-because I l-like him so much. I love him." Ladybug felt her cheeks burn. "I know, it probably seems silly but, since I'm a _superhero_ , I feel as if I don't have that luxury. It's the main reason I won't get close to C-Chat, I won't let him get close to me…" Ladybug trailed off then brought it back with, "We can't reveal our identities; it's just too _dangerous_. If-if _Hawk Moth_ ," she spoke that name with contempt, "ever found out who we _are_ … I-I would _die_ if anything were to ever _happen_ to him. I need him; he's my best friend, my partner. And I do love him - " Adrien gasped at this. " - but, I can't return his feelings. I know it seems selfish, like I'm taking advantage of him, and I know some of Paris thinks this, but it's the truth." Ladybug quieted to let her words sink in before she continued.

" _I know_ he _genuinely_ loves me; I can always hear the sincerity and truth underlying his puns and jokes, I can see it in his adorable green cat eyes…" Ladybug added with a whisper.

"You think his green eyes are adorable?" Adrien asked, barely able to keep a smirk from his face.

Blushing, she stuttered, "I-I- " Coughing, Ladybug tried to 'clear' her throat while she felt heat once more rise to her cheeks. She heard Adrien chuckle at her flustering. "I-I- Yes. I do. I love his green eyes. I love how bright they are. How sometimes the glowed with mischief - though I'll never tell him that - or when he puns, thinking he came up with something _clever_." Ladybug laughed at that while, inwardly, Adrien yelled, _Hey_! "In reality, his puns are quite _claw_ ful." Ladybug, thinking Chat would love that. Considering he's used that one before.

Adrien gasped, his mind spazzing as _his lady_ just used one _his_ puns. He was filled with glee. So much glee, he's became giddy. Which almost made him say something _revealing_. "Mi'La-Ladybug, you _punned_?!" He was super giddy now.

"Ahahaaa…" Ladybug laughed to hide her embarrassment, turning her head away while her cheeks turned scarlet. "I-uh- Uh-huuhh?"

Ladybug didn't notice his slip up, more like, she _refuses_ to _acknowledge it_.

Adrien laughed, mischief evident in his mirth-filled eyes.

"A-anyway…" She began, thinking what else she could tell him, since they were being _honest_. "I-I actually love his puns...even if they are stupid." Ladybug admitted. "It takes _a lot_ for me _not_ to burst out laughing at his ridiculous cat puns. Or when he taunts the Akumas. He riles them up with all his puns and jokes and it's just so funny! I love that about him. How he can just make everyone around him laugh. There was even this one Akuma he made laugh with his silly puns! Of course, I would never tell him any of this." (A/N: Ironic, right? Lol Just _wait_! XD)

Ladybug was now sitting up straight, with an enraptured expression on her face, thinking of Chat.

"Why can't you tell Chat?" came Adrien's voice.

Ladybug blinked, momentarily forgetting she was talking to her _crush_ , Adrien.

Laughing, she said, "Be _claws_ that silly cat would _never_ let me hear the end of it! He's arrogant enough; I don't need him getting an even _bigger_ head! Ha ha ha!" _Too late,_ thought Adrien.

Ladybug's laugh suddenly died down and her head drooped, sighing. "But I feel so guilty sometimes. I get the feeling that he feels like _he doesn't matter_. Like he's only a ' _Sidekick_ ' to ' _Ladybug'_." Ladybug said her own superhero name disdainfully. "But that's not true! Not at all! He's amazing, a bit annoying sometimes, but amazing. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have made it this far. He's saved me so many times. He's _literally_ took an arrow and more for me."

"There have been times when you've saved him as well," added Adrien.

"Exactly! I've had to save him as well. We save each other. We trust each other _completely_. We're _partners_. We're _unstoppable_. We're - " Ladybug stopped as the word _perfect_ came to mind. _Yes_ , she thought, _we're purrfect_.

A smile spread across her face but dropped just as quick.

"We're unstoppable," repeated Ladybug. "I do love him and I feel so guilty every time I have to turn him down, breaking his heart all over again. I hate it. I _hate_ hurting him. He tries to play it cool, but deep down, I can see the hurt lingering in his illuminous green eyes. But I have no choice. I'm in love with someone else! It would be _easier_ if I wasn't but like he said, we don't _'do'_ easy. We're superheroes, afterall! We're _superheroes_ , as much as I sometimes wish we weren't…" Ladybug added with a whisper. She pauses once more to take a deep breath, trying to calm her erratic nerves.

A silence slowly spread out through the night, enveloping them.

 _I never realized Ladybug felt this way,_ thought Adrien. _Have I always been that oblivious_? (A/N: Does anyone else see the _irony_ in this? Yes? At least _someone_ gets me! XD)

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have such a big crush on yo-him. Even though he's kind, generous, amazing, and can _purr_ atically put up with _anyone_ and I _do mean anyone_. There's this girl at school who is super mean to everyone and she _clings_ to him. Like, _girl_ , back up and give the boy some space! Though he's always so _nice_ about it and he tries to gently pull her from him. I would have simply _shoved_ her off - of me - n-not him!" Ladybug frantically tried to explain. "We don't get along and yet, she's my biggest fan. Sometimes the life of a superhero can be so messy. Ha ha." Ladybug paused, thinking on what she said, hoping that Adrien is dense enough to where he _didn't_ catch her slip up.

But we all know that, of course, Adrien _always_ catches her slip ups.

She decided against it as she thought, _There's no way he'd put two-and-two together, since I'm Plain-Jane Marinette, whom no one would ever expect. But that also makes me the perfect - purrfect - guise. Besides, he's way too dense to notice that Ladybug is me._ Ladybug let out a sigh, contemplating.

"Sometimes I think that it would be easier if they were the same person. Sometimes I wish they were." (A/N: Ironic, since they _technically_ are! And maybe some foreshadowing? Whaaaat? XD)

"Who?" inquired Adrien, always the curious cat.

Taking a deep breath, Ladybug confessed. "M-my crush and...Chat." Adrien inhaled sharply with surprise. _She wishes I and her crush were the same person?! Wait, who's her crush?! Think, Adrien, think!_

"Yea," whispered Ladybug. "But not because that would be easier - " Ladybug blurted out suddenly " - but because I - " Ladybug's eyes flitted back and forth between Adrien's curious green eyes and the ground. His eyes sort of remind her of Chat's inquisitive ones. " - may or may not have feelings for two guys?" Her eyes fluttered once more up to Adrien's, surprise evident on his face. She shocked him, realized Ladybug.

"A-Adrien? Are you, are you okie?" Ladybug slowly reaches a hand out to him, unsure if whether she should place her hand on his shoulder. She didn't want to invade his personal space and freak him out.

Or feel him flinch beneath her fingertips.

Shaking his head, he gave her a small smile. He asked, "Just for _cat's curiosity_ , what would you do if they _did_ turn out to be the same person? What would you do then?

Smiling, Ladybug replied with, "Then I guess Lady Wifi - Alya - would be correct. I'd be his ' _lovebug_ '. Since it would turn out that we'd been in love with each other and we never even knew. That would be some _serious irony_." (A/N: Sound familiar? Yes? I thought as much XD) "But that would entail that we tell each other our _identities_ , and that must never happen." Ladybug gripped the edge of the bench tightly, knuckles going white beneath her suit.

Adrien was anxious to know her response to his next question. "What if they _weren't_ the same person?" _Think carefully, Bugaboo,_ thought Adrien. "What would you do?"

Ladybug has already thought long and hard about this before, so she already knew her answer. She preselected her words and began with, "Well, for starters, if they turned out _not_ to be the same person, I would have to choose. I don't _want_ to choose. I don't _want_ to hurt either of them. If I chose my crush, Chat would be _devastated_ and we may not be able to work together, as partners. We may not even be able to keep our friendship, and _I don't want that._ " Ladybug exhaled like the weight of the world was crushing her.

"...And if you chose Chat?" prodded Adrien carefully.

Sighing, Ladybug answered with, "If I chose Chat, I just _know_ he'd _purr_ with happiness and pleasure because his ' _bugaboo_ ' returned his feelings."

"But what about your crush? How would he feel?"

Ladybug flinched, and Adrien wondered if he said something wrong.

"I- I don't know, honestly. I-I've never actually told him that I l-like him. And I can't tell if he likes me back or if I've been awkwardly been placed in the 'friendzone'." Ladybug sighed, unsure of herself.

"So it's unrequited, then. Guess we're in the same cage. So why haven't you just told him?" Ladybug gave him a pointed stare. _You really are dense_ , thought Ladybug.

Huffing, Ladybug stated, "I have tried. I told you I have this really bad stutter whenever he's around. All it does is make a fool out of me. I mean, how does one go about finding out who their crush likes or whether or not they like them back?" Ladybug saw Adrien opening his mouth, ready to comment, when she held up a hand, silencing him. "Nevermind. Don't answer that. I know _exactly_ what you're going to say. 'Then tell him straight up'. Yea, well, I've tried that already but my stuttering keeps getting in my damned way. I even wrote him a poem for Valentine's day but I was distracted by a _ladybug_ of all things and forgot to sign my name! I'm hopeless. A lost cause. Chat's _way_ better at confessing his feelings than I am. I'm a complete mess!" Ladybug found herself standing in front of Adrien, hands on hips, and blue eyes searching his green. She was daring him to say otherwise. Just as quick, her shoulders slumped and suddenly, she was unsure of herself all over again. Ladybug stood awkwardly, arms crossed defensively over her chest, with her eyes cast downwards. She purposely avoided his worried green orbs.

" _Ladybug_ ," whispered Adrien. His face reddened as he heard how _loving_ it sounded coming from his lips. He was afraid Ladybug would baulk at it but instead, she gave him a shy smile.

"So, you wrote him a letter? A Valentine's Day card?"

"Yea, but like I said, I was distracted and forgot to sign my own name. As always." Ladybug sighed, subconsciously playing with a blue pigtail.

 _Ladybug seems nervous,_ noted Adrien.

She _was_ nervous because Ladybug was wondering if he figured out that that _nameless, heart-shaped Valentine_ was _hers_. The one where she answered his poem. The _poem he threw away._ But she saw no recognition in his glowing green eyes.

Adrien, however, remembered there being only _one_ Valentine in particular without any name. It was pink and shaped like a heart. The writer answered his poem, the one he had _thrown in the trash_. He was curious and excitement took over him, so, for once, he as genuinely happy to receive a Valentine only to not know who it came from. He was sad that he'd never know his secret Valentine but was hopeful when a ladybug landed on it. He hoped it came from Ladybug herself.

A little disappointed, she took her place back on the bench; a little farther from him than before. Adrien immediately noticed and took the liberty of rectifying that.

Ladybug heard the move. Stunned, she asked, more like stuttered out, "Wha-wha-what are you doing?"

Adrien gave her a Chat-like smirk and answered, "Why, I like being _close_ to you, _Bu_ \- " Adrien stopped himself, but the damage was done; Ladybug had already noticed his slip up. _No, don't tell me - !_ Ladybug had a confused expression on her face. Seeing this, Adrien couldn't help but laugh. Adrien leaned his face real close to Ladybug's, making her go cross-eyed. "H-h-heyy…" she stammered.

Adrien had 'mischievous' written all over his face, _like he had a secret_ , (A/N: Well, dahh!) Ladybug was confused. Why would _Adrien Agreste_ want to be close to _her_? She's a _nobody_ , at least by her standards.

And Chloe's.

Adrien's face was mere inches from her's.

" _Ladybug_ ," he began, "I've liked you from the moment you purified Stoneheart and stood up to _Hawk Moth_." Adrien took a deep breath. _It's now or never,_ thought Adrien. "You were amazing. You _are_ amazing; and after that moment, I knew, _without a doubt_ , that _whoever you are under that_ \- " Adrien tapped her nose gently, indicating her masked face, " - I'm _hopelessly_ in _love_ with her."

Adrien let out a breath he didn't realize that he was holding. He sat back with a shy smile, his hand scratching the back of his neck in nervousness.

Ladybug was stunned into silence. "Wha-what?" _Adrien loves me?_ Ladybug asked herself. _But he doesn't even know me!_ Ladybug's expression turned dark.

She stood up abruptly. "You, you're all the same," she whispered. "You're all the same!" Tears threatened her crystalline blue eyes. "You fell in love with a mask. You say you love _both sides_ \- " Ladybug's hands were clenched tightly into fists, " - of me, but that's all a _lie_! Because-because I've been in love with you from the very beginning and you only thought of me as a friend!" _Shit! Nonono, I can't believe I just blurted that out!_ Ladybug began to panic. _Shiiiiiiit._

A sharp gasp escaped Adrien's model mouth. "I - you - what?" His mind was reeling from the shock and new discovery. _I know her_? Thoughts began forming in his mind. Images started coming together, and a sudden realization. _I know her, and I only saw her as a friend? That can't pawsibly be true!_

"But Mi'La-Ladybug - " Adrien caught himself. "My feelings are - " Adrien took a step towards her, " - true and honest. _I love you_. Regardless of who is beneath that mask. If you would only let me prove it…" Adrien let his sadness show in his eyes, of how much he truly loved her. "Please…?" Adrien's eyes grew big as he pleaded his love to believe him.

"Ohh, not the baby doll eyes!" whined Ladybug. She turned her head and tried her best not to look at them.

 _Where have I heard that before?_ Inquired the curious cat.

With a quivering lip, and fragile resolve, she said, "No." She kept her eyes averted, daring herself _not_ to look.

But as if Adrien heard differently, he grabbed her shoulders and swiveled Ladybug so she was staring directly into his sincere green eyes. He leaned down to where his mouth was inches from her ear and whispered softly, "Please, Mi'Lady?"

Shocked, she couldn't respond nor did she try to push him away as Adrien's lips slowly caressed her own. It was gentle at first, but then she found herself responding and matching his ferocity, his _need,_ his _hunger_.

It was like fire through her veins. Fire through his blood. An electrifying intensity that threatened to burn them both. But neither cared.

"... _Chat_ …" Ladybug moaned in a loving way.

"... _Marinette_ …" There was love and tenderness permeating Adrien's voice.

Ladybug's eyes popped open. "Wha-what?" She leaned back as Adrien gave her a very _Chat_ -like wink.

She giggled but slapped him hard, and playfully, on the shoulder. "You idiot!" exclaimed Ladybug. "You weren't supposed to find out! _I_ wasn't supposed to find out!"

"But Mi'Lady," Adrien pulled her closer to him, their bodies fitting perfectly together. "I love you." Leaning closer, he added, "I'm glad it's _mew_ , Marinette, and _I love you._ "

"I-I-I love you, too, A-Adrien, _my Chaton_."

Ladybug leaned in and captured his lips with hers, the fire once more scorching.

Author's Note

I know I've mentioned this in Unmasked and BUGnapped, and Ladrien took so long to start, then continue, then finally finish. But, I'm glad to say, I can finally share it with mew. And I hope you really like it. Now, I wanted to go with something different. I wanted a Ladrien where instead of Mari and Chat having a heart-to-heart, it was Adrien and Ladybug. And I reeeeallly hope that I was able to portray it right.

Updates

Unmasked and Love's Rveal: I'm currently working on chapter seven. I know I should have mentioned this before, and on the actual fanfiction, but I wanted to catch up BUGnapped with the same amount of chapters. And it has.

BUGnapped: I have the chapters prewritten but I still have to type them in. Which will take a bit. I know I should have said this on the fanfiction, but that's a lot to type and - guilty - I forgot, plus I've been working a lot. So, please furrgive me.

PS

Purrease don't furrget to favourite, follow, review, message! Whatever you want :} But it would make me happy, like Plagg with his Camembert!

Until then, BUG OUT.


End file.
